Breathe in, Breathe out
by lirio do potter
Summary: "Correr em meio às trevas agora me era normal. Pois vi, uma mulher fazer isso dentro de si própria. E agora, apesar da loucura que ela havia se tornado, eu tinha a total certeza de que, iria dormir bem essa noite e em todas as próximas noites do ano"


O quarto dela era escuro. O quarto dela era sombrio. E ela não conseguia dormir nele. E eu sei bem disso, pois vou visita-la toda noite nesses últimos cinco anos e ela sempre está do mesmo jeito.

Nessa noite eu a encontrei deitada na cama, olhando para cima e com lágrimas nos olhos. Como de costume eu não me aproximei, e duvido seriamente que ela me veja, percebi dessa vez que ela murmurava para o além. Sabia, não sei como, que na madrugada passada, depois de minha ida, ela deve ter sido domada pelo sono e teve como sempre tem ao dormir, seus pesadelos.

Eu, na verdade, vejo o quanto ela é forte e o quanto ela luta. Queria, eu, ter metade de sua força e de seu alto controle. Pois ela não gritava, ou chorava alto. Era bem simples, realmente era. Alice não demonstrava, ela não falava, ela não se fazia ouvir. Alice era uma mulher forte em todos os sentidos.

Seu marido, que assim como ela, estava nesse hospital sombrio em que as paredes ouvem, não é tão interessante e, apesar da força física, ele era fraco. Teve seus grandes pesadelos, assim como a esposa, e acordava a noite em meio à loucura. Já chegou a ver uma vez, os mortos ao seu redor. Viu os familiares e os amigos queridos já mortos. E saiu, literalmente, gritando a quem quisesse ouvir que iria morrer naquele mesmo dia. E ele, em muito tempo estava certo, pois foi isso que aconteceu.

Mas Alice não era assim. Alice não via as coisas desse jeito.

Ela estava, em um todo, fora de si própria e dentro de uma nova ela. Não sabia, talvez, onde estava e nem quem eram aqueles que, ainda, tentavam falar com ela. Alice simplesmente existia. E eu te pergunto: O que é existir de tal forma? E eu mesma respondo com um sincero: Não sei.

Apesar de não a entender, eu a admiro – e só deus sabe como admiro- por sua tamanha falta de sorte e por sua capacidade de ainda viver. Poucas pessoas resistiriam a tal loucura, mas ela estava lá. Talvez, esteja à espera dele novamente. Do seu belo príncipe encantado, montado em seu cavalo branco. Ou talvez ela só esteja esperando o futuro vim e a tirar daqui. Pois, me acredito, que ela já deveria ter partido e deveria estar feliz em algum lugar novo e desconhecido.

Ela ainda murmurava sozinha e eu ainda estava de pé. Correu-me então, pela primeira vez, que ela, talvez, não saiba que ele morreu e que é por isso que ela ainda esteja viva. A espera que seu marido abra a porta e a resgate dela mesma. Pobre Alice, perdida em um devaneio e totalmente iludida por si própria.

Devo contar-lhes seu traje dessa noite? Sei que não será importante, mas sempre que conto uma história sinto que devo conta-la por inteiro, então vou lhes contar sobre seu pijama.

Estava, ela, com uma camisola branca que ia até os joelhos. Seus cabelos, negros como a noite, estavam mais compridos que o normal e sua pela estava pálida lhe dando um ar, um tanto quanto fantasmagórico. Não estava coberta, apesar do frio imenso que fazia, suas mãos estavam coladas ao corpo e ela olhava sem foco para o teto. A sua boca se movia sem dificuldade nenhuma. Ela liberava em minha direção palavras vazias e sem sentido algum.

Desviou o olhar, e isso realmente me assustou, e se fixou na janela. Lá fora chovia forte, e a noite era tomada, muitas vezes, por um enorme clarão branco. Alice tem, desde o dia em que foi internada, um medo da chuva. Ela sempre se lembra – não por completo – de fatos suspeitos, e seu peito é domado pelo medo e pela frustração. Mas ela não se levanta da cama ou grita. Ela, nem se quer, olha para janela. Mas hoje parecia ser diferente, ela estava admirando o prazer do nada. E eu me senti tentada a ir perguntar o que tanto ela olhava.

Alice estava deitada em uma enorme cama de casal, sobre os cobertores. Sua cabeça não estava encostada em nenhum dos três travesseiros que a cama abrigava, estava deitada na metade do colchão. E uma, pequena, parte de suas pernas ficavam suspensas no ar.

- Ajude-me – ouvi-a dizer em um tom mais elevado.

Então ela, na verdade, me via.

Alice Longbottom estava me pedindo ajuda e eu não saberei o que fazer. Fiquei, eu, lá, parada. Com as mãos unidas, e com os olhos pregados nela enquanto ela evitava me olhar. Achei, por um pequeno momento, que deveria ter ouvido errado e que, ela não teria dito nada. Mas ela se virou.

Alice pela primeira vez em cinco anos me olhou nos olhos. E eu encarei assustado, aquele mar azul que ela era. Com medo de fazer algo errado, de perdê-la novamente. Não sabia, juro a você, o que fazer para ajuda-la.

Seus olhos mareados pela dor e pela perda me fizeram entender o como eu tinha a sorte e me senti mal por ir visita-la.

-Ajude-me, por favor.

Nunca tinha ouvido-a falar, e realmente duvido que alguém nesse lugar tenha. Com certo medo nascendo em meu peito senti a culpa sobre minhas costas e a imensa vontade de ir embora para nunca mais voltar se agarrou a minha mente como nunca antes feito.

Percebi que ela tinha, mesmo que sem a intenção, se apagado a mim e a minhas visitas. E que tinha encontrado nelas um pequeno restinho de esperança que agora crescia em direção ao mundo.

Não saberei dizer ao certo em que ponto daquela noite ela desistiu de falar comigo. Mas em poucos minutos ela tinha voltado a olhar para chuva pela janela, e não falava mais sozinha. Como se não se lembrasse de nada ela fez o que sempre fazia. Ela existiu novamente.

Eu ainda queria ir embora, e pegar em sua mão fina e frágil e realmente retira-la desse hospital. Mas sentia, mesmo que pouco, que ela estava em total harmonia agora com os objetos que pertenciam a ela. Não achava mais o espelho estranho, porém ainda não se olhava nele. Não tinha medo de andar pelo quarto – apesar de nunca a ter visto em pé sabia que ela não teria tal medo- o problema dela era, em um todo a dúvida e a cruel falta de respostas.

Não sabia, ela, por exemplo, seu nome completo ou quantos anos tinha. Mas também não se interessava em saber. Por que ela tinha se tornado um mero sobro de vida dado por deus.

Sua pele antes rosada e macia, agora era áspera e cinzenta. Seus olhos azuis agora se encontravam pretos na maioria dos dias – me acredito –. Ah, eu tenho, realmente tenho, uma pena dessa pobre jovem que estou admirando nesse mesmo momento.

Ficar louca e não se lembrar nem mesmo da própria existência não me parecia algo justo. E creio que nenhuma mãe deveria pagar por esse preço tão alto, mas Alice pagou. Ah sim, não foi uma troca muito justa essa, pois agora, em vez de ver seu pobre garoto crescer, ela olhava para janela se perguntando, talvez, quem ela era.

Olhei para o relógio, e para minha grande surpresa a chegada da meia noite fora tão silenciosa que ela acabara de partir. Ainda com o peso, com a culpa e com tudo que estava sentindo, voltei a encarar Alice. Que me encarava novamente.

Comecei a caminhar, lentamente, por entre os sofás e por entre as almofadas rasgadas. Toquei a maçaneta, gelada e dourada, da porta do quarto. E ela ainda me encarava, sentia seu olhar desapontado perfurar minhas costas e invadir toda minha mente. Mas, mesmo assim, eu iria embora. Olhei por cima do ombro, e a vi mexer a cabeça, com um pequeno assombro percebi que voltará a chorar e seus olhos mudará de cor novamente.

Sentia, ela, desaponto por me ver partir? Ou por não contar da morte de seu marido? Apesar de acreditar, agora, que ela saiba que ele está morto, ela ainda o espera todos os dias.

- Adeus Alice. – murmurei envergonhada, antes de fechar a porta para nunca mais voltar.

Andar, agora, por entre esses corredores não me fará sentindo novamente. Eu tenho sido uma total e completa egoísta. Pois eu sempre ia vê-la. Eu sempre aparecia em seu quarto escuro, tomado pelas trevas, esbanjando saúde e sanidade.

Tola. Tola. Tola.

Eu dei esperança a uma mulher que nem se quer se lembrar do dia anterior. Ela, provavelmente, iria morrer a espera dele ou a minha espera. Ou talvez ela esteja esperando, um daqueles que foram seus amigos no passado.

Pobre Alice.

Pobre de mim que acreditava que tinha algo bom dentro em minha mente sana. E que estaria fazendo o bem indo visita-la todos os dias, pois me dava total prazer. Mas, agora, entendo o que realmente estava fazendo. Alimentando-me da loucura de uma pobre moça, me sentindo bem ao ver que ela era, e realmente é mais magra e pálida. Não que eu estivesse me comparando com uma quase morta, não. Eu estava simplesmente feliz por vê-la lutar. E me sinto uma leoa que ri, por dentro, ao ver sua presa correr minhas garras.

Lancei um último olhar à porta dela, a última de um corredor, e me senti tentada, novamente, a correr de volta e a tirar daqui. Mas o que eu sou para ela? Uma mera visão, e ela provavelmente deve estar acreditando nisso agora mesmo.

Acreditando que eu não passo de uma alucinação de sua mente, e que, por total desperdiço do tempo ela quis se fixar a mim. À medida que não voltar, e à medida que meu eu não entrar em seu quarto ela vai se voltar para si mesma e acreditar que nada mais além daquela pobre janela é real.

Correr em meio às trevas agora me era normal. Pois vi, uma mulher fazer isso dentro de si própria. E agora, apesar da loucura que ela havia se tornado, eu tinha a total certeza de que, iria dormir bem essa noite e em todas as próximas noites do ano. Correto? Errado.

Agora me lembro de eu, dela e de todo seu medo. E creio que vou me acabar deitada em um quarto igual o dela, olhando para a janela. Pois talvez seja isso que devemos ser: Loucos, malucos e insanos. Já que, agora a entendo.

Ela, não estava assustada com o que havia se tornado. Ela estava assustada, pois viu, pela primeira vez em vinte e oito anos, a verdadeira Alice Longbottom.


End file.
